1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dryer, more specifically the invention relates to dryer capable of drying multiple items.
2. The Relevant Technology
Dryer mechanisms have been developed to dry footwear. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,293, an apparatus for blowing air into footwear for warming and drying the footwear is provided. The dryer mechanism has a seal for sealing an open or ankle portion of the footwear, a duct assembly having intake and exhaust ports, and a discharge tube. The seal encircles the discharge tube and has a range of effective diameters to accommodate open portions of footwear of different sizes. The discharge tube is telescopically extensible and retractable of the seal to accommodate footwear of different heights and to retract within the seal for storage. A fan, communicating with the duct assembly and a heating element, draws air into the intake duct and discharges it through the discharge tube into the shoe. The dryer mechanism can be used to warm and dry footwear ranging from high stiff ski boots to low soft running shoes, and accommodates a wide range of sizes of such footwear. The dryer mechanism, however, only accommodates footwear.
Other dryers have been adapted to accommodate footwear and gloves. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,602 a ski boot and glove warmer is disclosed. The warmer includes a vertically extending blower body having a pair of spaced apart dryer tubes projecting horizontally from the front face thereof. Each tube has a boot support bail spaced below the tube for supporting the back of a boot. The tubes project into the ankle portion of the boot to direct hot air into the foot area. A pair of guides are positioned on opposite sides of the tubes for retaining the boots when the toes are arranged upwardly from the support. An electric blower directs air over a heating element and into the tubes. The warmer, however, cannot accommodate gloves and boots at the same time. Also, the guides and tubes are fixed and cannot be adjusted to fit different sizes of gloves and boots.